Chapter 9 Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: In trouble in Lazytown? Who you gonna call?


Sportacus ambled towards her, twiddling the key around his finger by the small metal loop that was attached to it.

He stood in front of her and looked her up and down, "Yep...you are _definitely_ in trouble" he stated, nodding his head.

He began circling her, and stopped when he got behind her.

"O.K...now..this is an _out of hours_ rescue, so it's going to cost you more. Do you still want me to go ahead?" His Icelandic accent made everything sound so sexy.

"What?"

"I mean, if you just want a _standard_ rescue, then it won't be _too much_ more, but... any extras, then the rate goes up"

"Extras? What extras?"

"Well...I'm guessing that you want the _deluxe_ rescue package". He put his head close to her ear, and whispered, "Most ladies do."

"Oh _really_? And what exactly is the _difference_ between a standard and a deluxe package?" She laughed. This man made her smile and she loved him for that. Too many men took themselves far too seriously.

"O.K..", he continued, ".if you go for the standard, then I'd_ unlock _the handcuffs, _you'd_ say thank you, and you'd leave. _If ,_however, you went for the _deluxe,..._ then I would release you from the handcuffs", he held up the key again and shook it , "and I would allow you to be _very, very_ grateful. We could kiss a little...caress each other. You would probably become _extremely _aroused, tear my clothes off and beg me to seduce you...I would fuck you, like only a _Soooperhero _could" he winked ,"and then,.. we could fall asleep in each others arms. _Now _you see why it's more expensive ...torn clothes, a whole night of my time...!"

Catherine was laughing out loud at his performance, " Well..in that case it's _got_ to be a deluxe"

"I _knew_ it! One deluxe rescue coming up". He slipped the key into the cuffs and undid them. "There you go!" He folded his arms, and stood before her, legs apart in Superhero fashion, "Now... you get to say thank you!"

Catherine rubbed her wrists for a moment. It was great having the use of her hands back. Now, what was that about being very, very grateful? She grabbed Sportacus, pulled him to her and kissed his mouth urgently, one hand behind his head, caressing his golden curls, and the other on his back. She felt him harden immediately, and she slipped his waistcoat off of him, pulled down the zip at the back of his suit, and pulled it down past his waist."Mmmm!" The sight and feel of him took her breath away. She had been waiting all evening for this moment. Her hands touched every inch of him, stroking, squeezing, teasing him.

She took hold of his hand, and led him to the bed. "Sit down", she said, and pushing him onto the edge of the bed, she sat astride him. He slid the white coat off of her, and kissed her throat, wrapping her in his arms as he did so. She cradled his head in her hands and kissed the top of it. By leaning into him, she pushed him backwards until he was laying beneath her. Catherine knelt above him on her hands and knees, staring into his gentle, blue eyes. Words came to the tip of her tongue, but she dared not speak them. What if he didn't feel the same? He'd said that they had 'something special', but he probably just looked on her as a bit of unexpected fun, nothing more. How could she dare mention_ love_?

He met her gaze, staring deeply into her brown eyes. Words came to the tip of his tongue, but he dared not speak them. What if she didn't feel the same? She hadn't objected when he'd said that they had 'something' special, but she probably just looked on him as a bit of unexpected fun, nothing more. How could he dare mention _love?_

They smiled, and the words were left unspoken. Catherine lowered herself onto him, kissing him deeply again. He turned them so that _he_ was above _her. She_ loved the sensation of having his weight on top of her, she felt so safe beneath him. Powerless, but safe.

Sportacus raised his torso up, putting his weight on his hands, his hips pressing against her. She could feel his penis, rigid and keen, through his trousers. She pushed the suit downwards over his hips, as far as she could with her hands, but it was still in the way. Sportacus stood up, sensing her frustration, and removed the suit. Catherine watched him. She beckoned him back with one finger, and he lowered his naked body down onto her. She ran her hands up and down his back, enjoying every toned inch of him. When her hands reached his buttocks, she pulled him closer. Now she could feel him, naked against her, his erection in position... awaiting further instruction. She brought her legs around his waist, and suddenly, he was inside her. Deep, slow thrusts. She crossed her ankles behind his back, and tightened her grip around his waist. All she wanted to feel was him pumping, pushing her hips downwards into the mattress with each thrust. After all the teasing that had gone on, she thought she would want a quick, frantic fuck, but this slow build was wonderful. How he'd progressed in just a few days. He was in control now. Pacing himself, waiting for her to climax before he came himself. And_ what_ a climax it was. She stretched her arms to the side, grabbing at the edges of the mattress, as she felt the waves of orgasm rip through her. Eyes closed, lips apart. She called his name, as she began clawing at his back, and then _he _came...in powerful spurts, gritting his teeth and exhaling noisily with each one. The knowledge that _she_ had brought him to this..._she _had aroused him to the point where he couldn't stop... was wonderful. To have that effect on a man like him was surely every woman's fantasy.

Sportacus felt drained. He rolled to her side and pulled her to him, holding her in a soft embrace. She rested her head against his chest, and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest, still racing after his orgasm.

"Catherine" he whispered, " that was amazing. _You_ are amazing" He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. In less than a minute, he was asleep.

Catherine lay awake for a while, listening to his breathing. She'd lived for 39 years without Sportacus, but the last three days had made her decide that she didn't want to live _withou_t him anymore. Her thoughts turned to her job back home. She was a teacher and school started again in just over a week. How could she just go back to that life and forget him? Since her divorce, she'd kidded herself that she never wanted a serious relationship again. She'd had 'fun', aided by a couple of divorced girlfriends who dragged her out every weekend, and she'd never been short of offers from the men that she met. The Single Life was great! Wasn't it? Great until you meet someone and fall in love. Then most people would give up The Single Life at the drop of a hat. Catherine would. But how could she give up her _job, and_ what about Stephie? Would she want to move to Lazytown permanently?

She watched Sportacus sleeping and it struck her that she had never felt such strong emotions for _any_ man, even her ex husband in the early years of their marriage, before it all went wrong. She wondered how he would be when the time came for her to leave Lazytown. Would he _beg _her to stay? Or would he just hug her and thank her for a good time? Her eyes began to prick with the sting of tears welling up. She blinked them away and wrapped herself around him. Her eyes closed and she was lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of his chest.

Sportacus was awoken by the sound of his on board computer voice, "Pilot training not completed, please commence pilot training...Pilot training not completed, please commence pilot training"

"What time is it?" he mumbled, as he sleepily sat up in bed.

Catherine stretched and repositioned herself in bed, moving closer to him. "Why?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"It seems pretty late...and the airship is reminding me to do pilot training. It only does that if I go more than 30 hours without a training session. I _know_ I did it yesterday...just before you woke up."

"It's 11.40.." she squinted to read her watch.

"11.40! I can't believe I slept so late! It's nearly afternoon."

"I guess I'm wearing you out" she laughed, as she began kissing his stomach. She didn't want to waste his morning erection.

"I guess you are!" He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of appreciation as she teased him with her lips." Catherine...I have to get up...the airship needs setting...please...I can't l eave while you're doing _that_!"

"Why not?" She smiled naughtily."You're free to go _whenever _you like..." With a sucking motion, she took the whole of his penis deep into her mouth. He felt it touch the back of her throat. He sighed again. as she pulled her tight mouth upwards, almost to the tip and then down again. How did she get so much suction. Her lips gripped his shaft like a vice as she slid them up and down slowly, then a little faster, then slowly again, and the inside of her mouth seemed to close around his now throbbing penis.

"Pilot training not completed, please commence pilot training" The voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Catherine...I _really_ have to go and see to that training...please..._PLEASE_!" He tried to slide away from her but he didn't really want to go. She began sucking faster, and he slumped back onto the pillows, unable and unwilling to stop her. He watched her head going up and down and suddenly he couldn't hear the computer anymore. All he could hear now was _his own_ voice, begging her not to stop, telling her to suck harder, as he felt his orgasm building up inside him. "Catherine, I'm coming...oh, I'm gonna come..."

She stopped sucking and jumped astride him, hungry for the feel of him inside her. She jerked her hips forward, and his penis slid in. Her hips took over from her mouth, and she began slowly moving them back and forth. Gradually the movements became faster. She was rubbing her self against him as she moved, and she could hardly keep her rhythm going as she began to orgasm. She began sucking the middle finger of her right hand in and out of her mouth, in time with her thrusts. The sight of her pleasuring her own finger tipped Sportacus over the edge. He couldn't hold back any longer and she felt his hips pushing upwards, jerking as he came deep inside her. She rubbed herself harder against him and combined with the feel of him still thrusting, she climaxed , Yes, yes...oh yes. Fuck me! Fuck me!"

He held her buttocks tightly until they had both finished, and she collapsed onto his chest, both of them sweating and exhausted. She covered his mouth and face with tiny kisses. "Oh thank you...that was wonderful" she whispered.

"You're welcome...and yes...it_ was_ wonderful...but...I _still _have to see to this airship. I'm sorry"

"It's O.K..." she rolled off of him and revelled in the afterglow, as he stood up .

"I need to get a shower" he said, "I'm a bit _sticky_"

"Me too" she mused, as she felt the warm trickle of his come leaking out of her. She jumped up and headed for the shower, while Sportacus began the pilot training sequence.

"When she emerged from the bathroom again 10 minutes later, he was laying on the bed drinking orange juice. He looked a little preoccupied.

"What is it? " she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh ...it's nothing, just...my training sequence..it was the slowest I've been for a long time...57 seconds. I must be _really _tired"

She took his hand, "Well why don't you go back to bed after your shower? Maybe you need to catch up a bit."

He shook his head, "No...I'm fine...I'll feel better after the shower...then we'll go down to Lazytown and get some lunch in the cafe. Are you hungry?"

"Mmmm,_ very_" she admitted. "Orgasms give me an appetite. I fancy something really unhealthy and full of calories...but..not as much as I fancy something handsome, strong and gorgeous.." she began tickling him, and before long they were kissing again. He pulled away, smiling, "Stop now, or we'll _never _get out of here today"

"Suits me!" she smacked his buttocks as he got up from the bed and walked past her. "I'm insatiable"

He turned as he reached the bathroom door and smiled, "Suits me!" he replied.

Catherine finished off the last of his juice and laid down. Gradually a broad grin spread across her face. Life was good!

The cafe was empty when they arrived. With most of the children off on the camping trip, Lazytown was much quieter than normal. They chatted while they ate, and Ziggy joined them for a while. Sportacus tried to convince him to have fruit but he ordered a chocolate milkshake and a piece of toffee pudding.

"Catherine, are you going to _live _in Lazytown now? For ever" Ziggy asked as he slurped the last of the shake up through his straw.

Catherine was taken back at his direct question. She glanced across at Sportacus, and saw that his face was anxiously waiting for her reply.

"I don't know Ziggy" she replied awkwardly.

"I'd like it if you _did,_ Catherine...you're _nice_!" Ziggy added excitedly, "Would _you_ like Catherine to stay Sportacus...because you are like best friends now aren't you". He scraped the last spoonful of pudding from the bowl. Now it was Catherine who looked anxious. She wanted to hear his reply.

"Of _course_ I would Ziggy...Catherine is a _special_ person" Sportacus answered honestly. He took hold of Catherine's hand, "_Very, very_ special".

"Oooh! I think you _love_ her" Ziggy observed with the innocent truthfulness that you only get from children.

Catherine smiled, and looked at Sportacus. He stared at her for a few moments, lent down towards Ziggy and whispered loudly, "You know what Ziggy...I think I _do_!" He squeezed Catherine's hand.

Catherine's eyes began to fill with tears again. She bit her bottom lip to try and stop them, but she couldn't. She fumbled for a tissue in her bag as several large teardrops ran down her face. She hoped her mascara wasn't running.

"Do people cry when they are in love?" Ziggy asked, turning to Sportacus

Sportacus winked at the small boy, "Sometimes Ziggy...yes they do"

"Well ,...I think that she loves you _too _then!" he exclaimed.

Catherine looked across at Sportacus, through her misty eyes, and even though she didn't speak ,he knew then that Ziggy was _absolutely_ right.

"I bet you're going to kiss now aren't you...yuk...I'm going" Ziggy climbed down from his stool and headed out of the shop. "Bye!"

"Bye-bye Ziggy. Stay out of trouble!" Sportacus called after him.

He turned back to Catherine who smiled nervously at him, "Are you O.K?" he asked her

She nodded, embarrassed by her earlier tears. He took her hand again, and this time raised it to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love you Catherine"

She placed her hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek. With no hesitation, she replied, "I love you too" He lent forward and they kissed gently.

"Come on" he urged , "Let's get some fresh air...it's really stuffy in here" He covered his mouth as a big yawn crept up on him.

"You're still tired aren't you?" Catherine remarked as they stepped out into the sunshine again. "Why don't we go back to the airship..you can take a nap"

"I'm fine" he replied, "let's sit on this bench for a while"

Catherine was puzzled. It wasn't like him to want to rest. "Are you O.K Sportacus? I don't think I've ever seen you sit down so much". She sat astride him on the bench and put her arms around his neck. "You don't feel ill do you?"

"Me?Never...honestly I'm fine!" He yawned again.

"Am I that boring?" she joked. She got off of his lap and sat next to him on the bench.

"I'm sorry...I can't help..." His sentence was interrupted by another yawn. " I think it must be all these late nights I've been having. Before you arrived here, my bedtime was always 8.08 ...I got plenty of sleep ...with no-one waking me up in the middle of the night to have sex with them!" His eyes twinkled. Catherine felt a little guilty...she didn't want to be responsible for him not having the energy to save someone in trouble. Luckily his crystal had been really quiet while the children were away. Even the Mayor was keeping out of trouble.

" I'm really sorry Sportacus" she said quietly, " I didn't mean to make you feel this tired. I wish you'd said something earlier"

"Don't worry...I'm not complaining! I_ love_ having you in the airship with me. I guess it's just going to take me a while to adjust."

"Look...I've got an idea..You go back to the airship..and catch up on your sleep. I'll spend this afternoon at Milford's. In fact I'll stay the night in Stephanie's room...that way you can sleep all night and I won't be tempted to disturb you!"

"No, don't do that. It's O.K honestly"

Catherine stared at him as he tried to stop another yawn. "No...it's settled, come on let's get you back to the ladder. I'll stay with my brother. We could do with having a good old chat anyway"

He did feel _really_ tired. "Are you sure?" he urged.

"Of course. I want you back to full strength by tomorrow. Now go...go on. Up !"

Sportacus kissed her , "Thanks "

"You're welcome" she replied, "but you owe me now"

Sportacus climbed the ladder up to the airship...up to his bed. He slumped onto his mattress and within a few minutes he had fallen into a deep, much needed sleep.


End file.
